The Avengers of the Earth Book 1: Chapter 15
Percy POV I was standing at the Pine tree when a camper came up. I sensed something. Or someone. From the sea. Huh. Wonder what that is. The I saw Tony, Lenny, Andy, and four others come out, three boys, one girl. "Hi, Percy!" Tony shouted. They reached the top of the hill. "Well, hello. Who are the new friends?" I asked. "Well, this is Mary, Atlas' daughter. James, son of Prometheus, and Axel Whoozit, son of Krios. We have news." Tony said. "Well then, come and tell Chiron." I said. We went down the hill and into the Big House. Annabeth and Iris were with Chiron. "Hi, Annaeth, Chiron, Ms. Iris." I said. "Hello, Percy, Tony, Lenny. I see we acquired new friends." Chiron said. "Yes, a son of Prometheus, a son of Koios, a daughter of Atlas, and a son of Poseidon." Andy said. "What! A brother?" I said. "Yes, yes. But fear not. I come from the past." my brother said. "Hold this conversation, we need to know your names." Chiron said. "This is James, Axelrodz, and Mary. This is Adam." Iris said. So I figured Adam was my brother. "You said you had bad news." I said. "Yeah. Hyperion didn't become a tree. He was busy stealing a latte at Dunkin. And Krios survived. Apparently, he swallowed into the earth and released when we fought Gaia." Lenny said. "And where's Josh?" I asked. "He has to hold the sky." Adam said. Jason PO Well, we learned about the war two days ago, from Nero, but we didn't tell the legion. I was going from the barracks for the cohort to the Praetor's cabin when a son of Mercury passed me. "Halt, Neville Haroldson." I said. "Yes, sir. How may I help you, sir?" he asked. "Inform Cohorts One-Three to report to the Fields of Mars." I commanded. "Yes, sir." he said, and darted off. Meanwhile, I went to tell the fourth and the fifth. Soon, the Legion was assembled at the Fields. I stood at the top of a fortress for the games. "Attention, Legion!" I started. Everyone snapped to attention. "It is has been told to the Senate and the augur by the Greeks that a great war approaches us. A war with the spirit of the pit, and his children, the numerous demons! We must depart to the Greek camp. Lord Mercury has instructed us to take the main road. He will provide transport. Now go fetch your items and report to the crossroads.!" Tony POV We had told Chiron everything and were leaving for Camp Jupiter. We drove the camper to the rear end of the forest. There was a number roads labeled with locations. Camp Jupiter, Mount Othrys, Olympus, Mount Olympus, Original Mount Othrys, Mount Etna, Mt. St. Helens. "Well, I guess we're going to Camp Jupiter. Pile in!" I said. Me and Percy got in the front and Lenny, Andy, Mary, James, Axel-Myers, Adam, Annabeth, and Nico di Angelo went inside. "What do we do now, just follow the road?" I asked. "Yeah. Let's go." Percy said. After maybe two hours, we saw huge black army vehicles heading our way. "Stop." Percy instructed. Percy POV I went in the camper and found an orange flag, a white flag, a purple flag, and the flag of Olympus. I took all of them and went on the roof. I raised them all high. They flew in the wind. "Tony, drive, now!" I said through the sun window. We moved forwards. I knew exactly what was approaching us. The Twelfth Legion. I still had my SPQR marks. "Peace, Twelfth Legion Fulminata! We come in peace! Truce!" I shouted. "Who are you, what do you want?" someone shouted back. "I am Perseus Jackson, son of Neptune, former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion and associate of Jason Alexandrus Grace!" I called. "Did I hear Percy Jackson?" a new voice said. I identified it with Jason. "Sure as Pluto, you did! Show yourself, Jason!" I said. He came up on their roof. "Hello, there! We were coming to see you!" he said. Category:X Yman Category:The Avengers of the Earth